


All in the Name of Cake

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cake, Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Out of Character, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Sarcasm, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive's conquest for cake on the top shelf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Really fluffy.  
> Enjoy the story!

Damn.

Damn it all.

It was ridiculous, laughable, that even at the age of sixteen he had to do this.

Damn genetics. He only grew to 5'8, forever short compared to the other young fellows.

Cursing, Ciel Phantomhive sat precariously at the edge of the counter, forcing himself to flatten out as far as possible in order to get to the top shelf.

It was utterly ridiculous how Sebastian knew to put all the sweets there.

His heart hardened at the thought of the name. The butler was temporarily put out of duty from an injury he sustained on their last mission. The demon had shoved him away from his iminant death only to be hit with the fatal blow himself. He could vividly remember the chainsaw through his torso, blood splattered everywhere,  the distinctive crunch as it was ripped back out.

That reaper had a rather interesting way of expressing her love.

But he could hardly feel sorry for that bastard considering the situation he was stuck in. It had been a rough day with Bard's cooking (and expenses), now all he wanted was something that contained sugar.

He leaned forward even further, practically throwing his dignity out the window.

_Just a little bit more._

The Earl tried once more to grab at that delectable piece of cake.

"Young Master?"

Startled Ciel jerked backwards, slipping on the smooth countertop as he tumbled forward.

He was expecting an unpleasant greeting of marble until two arms stopped his decent.

Sebastian swiftly grabbed the young man he set him down on the floor, keeping an arm around him before he can do more to harm himself.

A long pause passed between the two. Ciel wished he could curl up into a hole.

"Young master"

"Hm?"

"What were you doing?"

Ciel gritted his teeth, sulking. He fought down the urge to blush as a look of understanding crossed the demon's face when he checked where he was reaching.

The young Phantomhive's expression marred into a scowl as his saviour chuckled.

"Never had I seen someone so willing to take on a suicide mission for a piece of cream and bread."

"You can actually reach, damn demon,"

In his lamatation he didn't notice how Sebastian froze, staring at him oddly. Slowly the butler rose his fingers up from Ciel's side, he was horrified to find them covered in blood.

He was surprised to hear his masters dismissive snort.

  
"Those stitches came undone again?"

  
"Stitches?"

  
"You didn't exactly throw me to the side nicely."

  
"Then you should have had the common sense to move on your own."

  
"Why should I when it is part of this contract to keep me out of harms way. Speaking of which, didn't I order you to rest?"

"You concern is unheeded young master."

"I do not need one of my staff members crippled in their duties, and truly I am not that young anymore, sixteen almost."

"You just almost snapped your neck for cake."

"......"

"......"

"Young master?"

Ciel glared at that arrogant smirk and moved to stand, ignoring the blood that spilled from that reopened side. He stiffened as the butler picked him up from behind, scowling as he was carried like a bride.

"This is utterly unnecessary ."

"I will call a doctor to have those fixed."

He was softly placed on a linen bed, a warm cloth pressed to his side.

"I see the chaos that this house has fallen into with my disappearance, that will be fixed shortly. Rest for now young master."

The Earl stiffened as garnet eyes softened. The butler surely knew how to play his role too well sometimes.

He tries not to assume anything when he found a piece of cake on his bed stand next time he was awoken by the doctor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the realization that I have no purely happy story on my account. Seriously, any happiness usually has some sort of angst ending. So yea, this has been sitting on my Wattpad drafts for a while and I finally decided to finish it. Probably out of character but I say it is a pretty good first attempt as pure fluffiness (especially considering this is kuro).


End file.
